The Winter Gathering
by Mistress of odd pairings
Summary: A four part romance featuring the following. p1: Snowflake Confessions YaxA. p2: I Love You More Than Winter JxM. p3: Warming the Heart SxSh. please R
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Special for the winter holidays, a four-part romance with all your favorite couples! (Cannon couples) Happy holidays everyone!

Part one: Snowflake Confessions Yami/Anzu

Part two: I Love You More Than Winter Jonouchi/Mai

Part three: Making the Heart Warm Seto/Shizuka

Part four: The Winter Gathering Yami/Anzu Jonouchi/Mai Seto/Shizuka

Fan art will accompany this so visit my site on friday to see!

Note: This first one is especially for Egyptian Rose hope you like Rose-chan.

* * *

Snowflake Confessions

Yami/Anzu

* * *

Yami sat on the window bench in Anzu's living room watching the endless flurry of white dots outside.

Anzu giggled as he reached a finger out to touch the window and jolted back at the coldness of it.

The whole day had been spent like this and Anzu thought it was cute that the Pharaoh was so fascinated with such a tiny object.

His attention was broken as he heard her begin to giggle then burst into a fit of laughter.

He couldn't help but smile as he turned to her and the thought that flashed through his mind startled him.

'She's so beautiful when she laughs like that.'

She stopped suddenly when she noticed him staring at her.

She was sitting on the couch across from him dressed in a white velvet gown with a tiny pair of angel wings on her shoulders.

In contrast he was dressed in a black velvet suite with a white tie.

They were going to a party later that evening at, of all places, Seto's mansion.

While being endlessly fascinated by the snow, Yami had also been thinking about things.

Like how he and Anzu had become closer and that it had been four years since the world was threatened; two since Seto had given up on beating Yugi and gone on with his life; one since he had finally begun to see them as friends...with the exception of Jonouchi.

It seems that Anzu had been thinking the same things.

"It's been an amazing four years hasn't it Yami?"

He nodded with a warm smile.

As he looked at her he found no words to say except one that he kept repeating in his mind.

'Beautiful.'

That was the only word to describe her.

Her hair had grown some since high school and part was put into a bun on top of her head while the rest curled tightly over her right shoulder.

She smiled almost nervously.

"Why aren't you talking?"

That brought him out of his haze and he smiled brightly.

"You just took all the words out of my mouth. You look really nice tonight."

His heart skipped as she kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"Thank you Yami, you do too."

She took his hand with a giggle.

"Come with me."

She gave him little room to argue and pulled him out the front door.

"Won't we get wet out here?"

She shook her head with a wink.

"Not for long anyway."

She suddenly took off into a sprint and Yami found it a little difficult to keep up with her

When they were both out of breath she pulled him down onto something soft and warm.

He looked around and suddenly realized they were sitting near the lake on a swing that had been hung under a pagoda.

The cushions were still warm from the last rays of sun sinking away.

He leaned back into the soft fabric and began to gently push them.

Anzu gave a contented sigh as he pulled her closer and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Yami suddenly spoke without really thinking.

"I have a confession."

Anzu looked up at him.

"And that is?"

Yami smiled as he pulled her closer.

"I love you."

Anzu smiled and closed her eyes.

"I love you too."

They sat there for a while, watching the snow fall and Yami looked down at her.

"Can I kiss you?"

She smiled and nodded.

He kissed her sweetly.

"I still love you."

She giggled.

"It's only been fifteen minutes I hope so."

He stared into her eyes and couldn't keep the smile from his lips.

"I have another confession."

Anzu took his hand and stretched out, laying her head in his lap.

"Yes?"

He leaned down and kissed her again.

"I fell in love with you a long time ago."

She nodded.

"I fell in love with you the first time you saved my life."

He only stared into her eyes again as he continued to push the swing.

They stared into each others eyes for a while until he spoke again.

"I have one last confession."

She nodded, taking his hand.

"I've never seen snow before."

At this she burst into another fit of laughter.

"I can tell."

He softly touched his hand to her cheek.

"I'm glad I first saw it with you. Come on, it's probably time to go."

She nodded and pulled him to his feet.

She held his hand as they walked slowly back to the apartment.

The snow seemed to stick to Anzu's hair and Yami lifted her hand to his lips as he watched the soft white flakes melt into her.

"Anzu."

She looked up.

"Yes?"

He smiled and kissed her.

"I still love you."

She giggled as the reached the door.

"I still love you too."

Yami smiled again and opened the door for her.

"It's only been forty-five minutes...I hope so."

She shook her head.

"It's been a life time."

They stood in front of the fire place and he wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"I think I'll love you in another fifteen minutes."

Before she had time to reply he kissed her and spoke quietly.

"I think we'll still be in love for thefifteen minutes that add up into the rest ofour lives."

She nodded silently and closed her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"The snow is so pretty."

Yami nodded as he looked down at her.

"You're a snow angel come to life...and you're all mine."

She giggled as he held her closely.

" I wouldn't have it any other way."

'--------------------------------------------------------------------

So, end part one. Please review! Ja!


	2. I love you more than winter

A/n: yeah this is really late...sorry for not updating anything or even reading any fan fic lately. I'm just really busy at the moment. I hope to be back for a while by the end of the month but there's a lot of stuff going on right now and my brain is totally fried. Well please enjoy!

* * *

I Love You More Than Winter

* * *

Mai sighed as she looked herself over in the mirror.

' I'm not sure if this dress will do.'

She jumped as she head Jonouchi from the doorway.

She could have sworn he had read her mind.

"That dress looks really good on you."

Mai frowned for a moment before turning to him.

"I'm still not sure if I want to go."

Jonouchi walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"You don't think you'll have fun?"

She shook her head.

"It's not that...it's just so cold outside and I hate winter."

He smiled and pulled her over to her couch.

Pulling her down onto his lap he kissed her forehead.

In the four years that she had know him Jonouchi had matured quite a bit.

He still had his quirks but he just wouldn't be the Jonouchi that she knew if he didn't.

They had a quiet relationship.

Both knew they were officially a couple, but there's was a slow romance and they barely ever told each other their feelings.

But every now and then He would just get in these moods that could only be cured by snuggling.

As she laid her head on his shoulder and draped her arms around him loosely she guessed he was in one of these moods.

He smiled warmly at her, a soft loving glow to his eyes and gently caressed a few ringlets of hair between his fingers.

He spoke softly and she closed her eyes.

"I love the winter. It reminds me of good times...and a particular person."

Violet eyes snapped open in question.

"Who?"

He chuckled slightly.

"You."

He smiled even more at her perplexed look and brushed his thumb over her bottom lip.

"Do you want to know why winter reminds me of you?"

She nodded, unwilling to speak.

"Well..."

He paused and kissed her lips softly.

"I had a rose garden once. It never once bloomed for a whole year. Then in the middle of winter I met you on a ship. I was struck by you completely the first time I saw you. And..."

He paused and kissed her with a little more passion.

"When I got back home I thought I would never see you again but, on one rose bush, one single rose the exact color of your lips, was in full bloom amid the white snow. Snowflakes lay on its tips but as soon as I plucked it, they melted into sparkling dewdrops and I knew that I would find you again."

He brushed a sudden tear from her cheek and kissed her eyes gently as she closed them again.

" Your hair reminds me of the dawn that I watched outside of my lonely window. Your skin reminds me of the snowflakes on the rose. And your lips remind me of the promise that I kept to myself for too long. The promise to love you eternally."

She blinked away her tears, staring at him in amazement.

"Jonouchi...I don't know what to say."

He smiled and kissed her ear before whispering to her.

"Than don't. All I need to know is that you love me...and your tears are enough to prove that."

She looked into his deep, loving eyes.

"Jonouchi..."

He nodded.

"I love you."

He smiled.

"I love winter."

She looked confused for a second until he continued.

"You are my winter of hope. I love you like the rose."

She kissed him softly.

"I love you more than winter."

He pulled her closer.

"We'll love each other until the thirteenth of forever."

* * *

A/n: yeah, sap, sap, sap. Pancakes anyone? 


End file.
